In the current project genetic determinants of non renal complications of diabetes and related traits are being sought using techniques of genetic linkage and association analysis. (For a report on renal complications see "Genetic Epidemiology of Diabetic Nephropathy Z01 DK069094) Lymphoblast cell lines have been established from informative pedigrees. DNA is available in other families in nuclear pellets extracted from blood specimens obtained in the epidemiologic studies. Families with many diabetic members have been ascertained through the epidemiologic studies and most have participated in studies of genetics of diabetes or nephropathy (see also Genetic Epidemiology of Diabetes and Obesity- Z01 DK069028). Some families have been studied in collaboration with the multicenter Family Investigation of Nephropathy and Diabetes (FIND). Genome-wide linkage studies of total cholesterol levels in the Pimas have identified strong evidence for linkage on chromosome 19p.[unreadable] [unreadable] In the past year linkage analysis of diabetic retinopathy as ascertained by retinal photography in individuals who had participated in a genome-wide linkage study for diabetes identifed a locus on chromosome 1p with suggestive evidence for linkage with retinopathy. A meta-analysis of multiple linkage studies of serum lipid levels in families ascertained for diabetes confirmed the role of the chromosome 19p locus previously identified in Pimas. Further fine-mapping of this locus in the Pimas narrowed the region of linkage by 38% to a 15 Mb interval. [unreadable] [unreadable] Current studies involve systematic surveys of candidate genes in the chromosome 19p region linked to total cholesterol levels. Periodontitis has also been assessed in these pedigrees and linkage analyses are currently being conducted.